Inuyasha's Death
by YuraNoYami
Summary: Okay, I wrote Kagome's death. Now onto Inuyasha's! Try not to cry, and battle scene is vauge! But's good. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: Well, should I say I don't own him? …Or SHOULD I? Iie.**

**I gotInternet net in my room! I have soooo many stories to put on here! Yay! I'm putting on my crappy RockStar story soon!**

**If you liked Kagome's Death, then you should like this too. I don't know why I keep insisting that they die… My friends say it's because I love to write gore, and romantic tragedies. Don't you think so too?**

**--**

Where does a story truly begin? In life, there are seldom clear-cut beginnings, those moments when we can, in looking back, say that everything started. Yet there are moments when fate intersects with our daily lives, setting in a motion a sequence of events whose outcome we could never have foreseen.

**-Quote from one of my favorite authors, Nicholas Sparks.**

**--**

The hot tears stampeding down the miko's face were draining the happiness from her eyes. The clear mocha pools were slowly become dull and lifeless; like nothing could stop her heartache. She loved him, and only him. When it happened she couldn't tell you. She only knew that she loved him, she loved his good traits, and his flaws. She loved him for him, just the way he is, no other way. Her crying only made her cry more, shards of her heart bleeding from her darkened orbs. Every time she had cried he would always comfort her, he would make the tears cease and put her beautiful smile back where it belonged. This time was different. This time he wasn't there to comfort her, to wrap his arms around her, whisper comforting words in her ear, to make her forget. He couldn't be there, he was the source of her misery; the reason her heart ached. All she wanted, at that moment, was to feel his warm embrace around her small figure, to hear his soothing voice in her ears. That was the only thing that would stop her pain, the only thing to put her heart together again. The last time he held her in his arms was now a distant memory. Only a vision she had in her nightmares, she had no dreams. There were also the feelings she had dreamt about when he was still with her. Some things she'll never get to feel now, like the feel of his lips against hers, his voice saying that he loved her as much as she loved him. But when… when had she realized that she loved him so? Why didn't she see that she was falling for him? Why did he leave her? Didn't he know that she needed him? That she couldn't live without him? Of course he didn't, she never told him the voices ringing throughout her heart and soul. The screaming agony that begged her mouth to speak the words her heart commanded it. She was to scared, to chicken, her foolish fear of rejection stood in the way of that. It stood in the way of her wishes, of her heart.

--

Even though she couldn't tell you when she started loving him, she could tell you where her heartache started. It started out like any other day in the feudal era, but it would soon take a turn for the worst…

**#(The Story)#/**

The crisp morning air felt refreshing against Kagome's skin, she slowly opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of her friends still deep in slumber. The little kitsune snuggled up at her side. She sat up and stretched her arms towards the sky, loosening her muscles, as a long refreshing sigh eased out of her. As soon as the sleep in her eyes had been edged away she brushed her long black tresses, and proceeded on her walk about the small village.

Quietly humming to herself, she strode down the walk, stopping to say 'Ohayo' to every villager she met along the way. Some she even locked in conversation with; but not for long, she knew that her friends were missing her, and the villager had his or her different duties to perform. After saying 'Ja' to the last villager she walked along the pathway, looking to the sky. Singing a song in her head:

Life goes on the same  
_Even when I'm gone  
__Life goes on…  
__Someone prove me wrong_

Before she knew it she was back at Kaede's hut. She slowly stepped in, making sure not to wake anyone. Which was difficult, considering Inuyasha's sharp senses. She tried to silently walk back to her spot and sit down, although she was caught off-guard by a voice.

"You're up early."

Kagome spun around to see two dark amber orbs staring back at her. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner with his arms crossed, a plain look across his face. Kagome just laughed, though not entirely sure why she did.

"Oh, yeah. Well… I just thought I'd take a little walk. Uh, sorry if you wanted to come too…"

"Feh. Why would I?"

"At least I asked." Her voice becoming more and more serious.

"Whatever, wench."

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms, giving him a pretty hard glare.

"I told you not to call me that, Inuyasha. Oh, well. I guess I shouldn't expect so much from a little dog."

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog." He said through his gritting teeth, returning her glare; with just as much intensity.

"And I'm not a wench. But you insist on calling me that anyways. Why is that?"

"Feh."

"Just as I thought. You call me that just to get on my nerves."

"Oh, you've finally figured it out, have you? Well either way it works."

"You're so full of yourself."

"And you're annoying."

"You sorry, egotistical, self-centered, jerk!"

"You bi-"

Inuyasha couldn't finish his word, not that he should have, because of Sango's tired voice.

"Can you guys take it outside?"

Kagome stormed out the door with a fuming Inuyasha at her heals. Even though she was still walking away from him, him still following, he started yelling at her.

"Great. Nice going Kagome!"

"It's not my fault! You're the one who started yelling! Not me!"

"Feh! Don't flatter yourself!"

"How am I flattering myself!"

The villager on the side of the road just shook his head at the feuding teens.

"And she was in such a good mood this morning…"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at the statement, and lessened down on the more… colorful, words in his own vocabulary. Trying not to worsen the situation he already had plunged witlessly into.

When Kagome had reached the outside of the village, by the Goshinboku God Tree, she turned around to look at him. Her eyes weren't filled with anger though, they were filled with several different emotions, unreadable. Suddenly, her eyes grew cold, and she looked at the ground between them.

"Why do you do this?"

Inuyasha's look changed completely, his long silver locks billowed in the breeze behind him.

"Do what?"

Kagome let her dark gaze drift up to the golden one looking back at her.

"You know…" She looked away from him before continuing, "Pick fights with me. Do you enjoy fighting that much?" She stated with a stern look, her hair whipped in the gust of wind around her and her face followed it. Only to be caught in his gaze again.

"Kagome… I don't like fighting with you. I just…" He bowed his head, not knowing how to explain it.

"Don't know why?" She finished for him. He looked up from the ground and half-smiled.

"Yeah. I guess so."

She gave him a warm smile, and her eyes read 'Gomen nasai.' He could tell his eyes had that same look in them, he wished they did anyway. Her smile warmed him from the inside, out. He never got tired of watching her smile, especially at him. Her voice broke through his hypnotizing gaze,

"Gomen nasai." (I'm sorry)

"Iie. Gomen nasai." (No. I'm sorry)

"Honto desu ka? Ii desu yo." (Really? It's okay.)

_#(I know… weird, ne?)#_

"Uh, arigato." He spoke with some uncertainty. Kagome was the first to move from her spot, walking beside him, back to the village. The sun silently creeping to the middle of the sky. As she stepped with him, she grasped his hand, he did the same.

--

When they returned to the hut, releasing each other's hand before they reached it, Sango and Miroku had already roused. That much was clear… _Smack_! After the monk stumbled out of the hut- nursing his abused head- Shippou's voice called out to him.

"Miroku, will you ever learn?"

Sango stormed out to get one last punch, knocking Miroku unconscious, and his face colliding with the dirt. Sango crossed her arms over her chest,

"That should teach you, hentai! Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha… I didn't notice you there…"

The miko and honyou just stared in disbelief at the slayer. Sure she slapped Miroku a lot, and pretty hard too… But she had never knocked him out before.

"Uh, Sango…?" Kagome spoke cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Um… you knocked him out! What did he do now?"

Sango gave the slightly comatose monk an evil glare while telling her tragic tale.

"Let's see… Were to start? Oh, how bout when he grouped my butt? Or touched my chest? Iie! What about when he tried to kiss me! Oh, that was bizarre!" She shuddered lightly, and stomped back off into Kaede's hut. Kagome innocently put her hands behind her back and followed her; but not without giving Miroku a swift kick in a very sensitive area. Inuyasha winced at that.

He's gonna be hurting when he wakes up… 

--

**#(Pause Story)#/**

Sure, it seemed all wonderful at first. Inuyasha finally told her he was sorry for the things he had done. She thought it couldn't get any better, and it couldn't. That day her entire world started crashing down, crumbling around her, falling in. She was left in the dark with no one else in the world… Especially since her family died in that house fire so many months ago. Inuyasha helped her then too, he said that she could stay with him. He helped her forget the cringing pain in her heart. She knew that she couldn't live without him. Although now she fears he didn't… What if he didn't? Did he die a broken heart? What if he just died? Like he had never loved her at all…?

**#(The Story Continues)#/**

The crisp forest air was refreshing to the senses, the smell of trees and the flowing streams and rivers. It was all so much to take in at once. The group was walking down the forest path following Naraku's foul scent. With Inuyasha occasionally getting down on all fours to sniff the dirt just to make sure they were on the right track. Kagome had been in a good mood ever since her conversation with Inuyasha. It turned her day around, like nothing… could go wrong. She still sang songs in her head continuously:

_Feel the rain on your skin  
__No one else can feel it for ya  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else_  
_Can speak the words an your lips  
__Treat yourself to what's unspoken  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is, where your book begins  
__The rest is still unwritten_

Suddenly, a dark demonic aura appeared amidst the forest. Naraku had found them… Miroku was the one to point out the obvious:

"A demonic presence has found us."

Shippou jumped on Kirara, "D-do you think it's Naraku?"

Inuyasha put one hand on his Testsaiga, and growled at the dark cloud approaching them. "No doubt. Kagome!"

"Hmn?"

"Stay with Kirara."

She nodded and jumped on Kirara's back with Shippou. Inuyasha and Miroku started to charge at their enemy, when Inuyasha pulled out Testsaiga, three white blades of light flew at them. Even though they dodged just in time, more came, giving them little time to move out of danger. Kagura wasn't giving up though, she leapt from her feather and released her Dance Of The Dragon. The whirlwinds sliced through the air and headed straight for Miroku. When he thought he was going to be struck, Sango's Hirricotsu flew in and adverted it slightly enough to where Miroku wasn't in harm's way.

"Thank-you, Sango."

Inuyasha ran straight for Kagura, he held his sword above his head and as it fell to the ground, releasing the Wind Scar, Kanna suddenly appeared in front of Kagura. Kagome's face suddenly went blank, there was no way Inuyasha could get out of the way in time. She had to think fast.

He'll be sliced to pieces! 

On a whim, Kagome pulled back and arrow and put all her power into it. A bright pink flash engulfed the sky around her, and a glowing arrow flew through the air down at the center of the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha was down on one knee behind his sword, ready for impact. Exactly when the first few 'blades' started to strike it, the attack disappeared, with and arrow in the ground to take its place. He looked up at Kagome, who sustained her stance, and silently thanked her. Kagura's expression turned from annoyance at Inuyasha to annoyance at the girl that ruined her plan.

"That girl… will pay. Dance Of Blades!" She screamed, while twirling her fan in the air, and directing the attack right at Kagome and Kirara. Kirara's cat reflexes were the only things separating life and death at that moment. She quickly jumped back to earth (Oh, yeah… they were kindda in the air. ) and Kagome hopped off and ran towards Inuyasha. A few drops of blood dripping from his shoulder. She dropped down to her knees so she could be level with him.

"Daijobu desu ka!"

He stuck his nose in the air, "Feh. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure? You're hurt pretty badly…"

"I'm fine, Kagome. Daijobu ka?"

"Daijobu."

"Good." Painstakingly, Inuyasha struggled to get to his feet, and even more to lift his sword. Miroku and Sango called from another ways back.

"We've found the castle!"

Kagome turned around to see Sango and Miroku mounting on Kirara, Shippou with them. Sango looked back,

"Will you be alright by yourselves!"

"Kagome, go with them."

She barely had any time to turn around before Inuyasha told her again, "Didn't you hear me? Go!"

"No, I'm not leaving you! I won't leave you here to handle Kagura all by yourself!"

"Kagome-"

Kagura started to laugh a mischievously evil laugh,

"This is all so touching, but I have to obey my orders. Dance of the Dragon."

With another wave of her fan she created the cyclone that would slice any being's flesh. Quickly, Inuyasha scooped up Kagome in his arms and leapt away from danger. When he set her down he looked her dead in the eyes,

"See now? I told you to go with Miroku and Sango!" (Oh, yeah… Sry. They left after… D.o.t.D. Oops… )

"I don't care!"

"You don't care if you die or not!"

"I didn't mean that!"

"Then what did you mean!"

Again, the blades flew at them; and again they dodged them. They couldn't do this forever… Inuyasha sets Kagome down again and stands up to face Kagura. Kagome stands up too, standing beside him.

"How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know, I can't use my Wind Scar… Kanna will just repel it."

Kagome's face made an expression like they had already won the fight, a sly grin sneaking out from behind her lips.

"Hey, ya know how Kanna's mirror can't repel my arrow?"

"So?"

"What if we combine it with your Wind Scar?"

"You really think that would work?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

They jumped away from the blades again, but separated. Kagome draws back an arrow,

"At least try it!"

Inuyasha releases his attack the same time Kagome released hers. The Wind Scar intertwined with the Sacred Arrow striking Kagura in the heart; but before she fell to her death, she shot out another Dance of the Dragon. Flying at top speed, Inuyasha ran to make sure the cyclone didn't reach its target. Kagome.

**#(Pause Story)#/**

She couldn't help but blame herself. He was trying to protect HER. It was her fault he died. If she had only listened to him and went with Miroku and Sango… She was too weak and defenseless to protect herself. If she wasn't so weak, he'd still be with her. He'd still be by her side, still helping her when she really did have nowhere to go.

**#(The Story Continues)#/**

Kagome's body froze, she was so afraid she couldn't move at all. She squinted her eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came. She just felt two arms grab her at the waist and drag her down to the ground. She opened them to see Inuyasha holding her in his arms, his eyes shut tight, and gritting his teeth.

"I-Inuyasha?"

His eyes slowly opened to look down at her, and they were flooded with relief; as a sigh escaped him. His arms tightened as he set her down, and he clenched his abdomen when he leaned his back against the tree behind him.

"Inuyasha? Daijobu desu ka?"

He sighed again. "Kagome…"

She moved over towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nani?" He looked in her worried gaze with a surprised one; then it softened, and he grasped her hand in his.

"Kagome… Daijobu ka?"

"Daijobu… but you-"

"Don't worry about me. As long as you're okay."

"What are you saying?"

"Gomen nasai, Kagome."

The tears started to spring out of Kagome's eyes, and she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Iie! Iie! Don't tell me that!" She screamed, the tears rolling down her face, and shaking her head violently.

"Gomen ne…"

Kagome closed her eyes trying to stop the tears escaping her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest.

"Please… you CAN'T…"

He slowly wrapped his own arms around her, weaving her hair in-between his fingers. "It doesn't matter… I-"

"It does so matter! Don't leave me alone!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! I can't imagine my life without you, Inuyasha! I- I just CAN'T…"

"You have to Kagome… you have to be strong. You have to help Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Shippou thinks of you as a mother. Sango needs protection from Miroku; and Miroku needs all the help he can get. You have to be strong, Kagome… for me."

Kagome's quiet sobs echoed in the chilling air around them. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's body. "Kagome, I-" Before he could finish, the warmth of his embrace died away giving Kagome the worst chill. She slowly moved her head, her eyes red from tears, to stare into the emotionless face of the honyou that just held her in his arms. She balled her hands into fists, grasping his haroi in the processes, and started to shake him.

"Iie! Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Iie, you can't leave me! Please, don't!" She stared at him again, to see if her screaming had any effect. She slowly stood up, the tears falling from her orbs. Suddenly she collapsed to the ground and started to shed her tears uncontrollably. Pounding her fist into the grass, she glared evilly at the ground.

"Inuyasha! Iie! Iie… You can't leave me… please… don't leave… Please! **Thud** Don't! **Thud** Do! **Thud** This! **Thud** To! **Thud** Me!** Thud**

In a bit of heartbreak, she stood and ran into the forest. Trying to escape the dilemma that fate has served her. Never to come back.

**#(End Story)#/**

This is where you came in. Kagome, running away from her problems. But wait… he said that she had to be strong for him. He said that she had to overcome her fear of loneliness… Was that what she was doing? Was running away from everything being strong? This isn't what he wanted her to do. She had to do it, she had to be strong not only for her, but for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. She had to see what this would do to her friends first. She had to fulfill Inuyasha's wish of her.

**#(Epilogue)#/ **

Kagome stopped running, and looked up at the now clear-blue sky.

"I'll do it. I'll be strong, Inuyasha." She stated to her invisible love, wiping away her tears. A warm breeze wrapped around her and flew off into the distance. She smiled a warm, loving smile as she thought of the only song she could think of…

_And when I'm gone,  
__Just carry on  
__Go on, rejoice,  
__Every time you hear the sound of my voice  
__Just know that, I'm lookin down at you smilin'  
__And I ain't gon feel a thang  
__So baby don't feel my pain  
__Just smile back_

"I love you Inuyasha…"

--

**I'm (Sob) so (Blowing nose) Aw man! Why'd I do that! Now I'm all teary! Crap. Oh no! He died! Nooooooooooooooo! But, unlike Kagome's Death, this one had a HAPPY ENDING! Sweet…**

**I know, that song was in Kagome's Death too, but I love that song! Also, it goes with my stories sooooo well. I couldn't think of anything else! **

**-Yura Ona Shirokima**


End file.
